Gone, Gone, Gone
by explosive0berry
Summary: Simba had affected Nala in the best ways. He taught her that not all things in life are forever, but to appreciate even the shortest of memories. Nala understood she could and would carry on, but there would always be a place in her heart for her wonderful prince.


Another really quick Simba and Nala one-shot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lion King characters or the song Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips.**

* * *

Nala couldn't believe the words that came out of Scar's mouth. It rang through her head non-stop.

_"Prince Simba is dead..." _

_"Prince Simba is dead..." _

_"Prince Simba is dead..."_

She closed her eyes, tears unable to fall. She had cried too much. Her best friend, one of the most important lion in the world to her, was gone.

But she had to accept it. Simba was never coming back. He was always there for her, and now it was time for her to return the favor. Even if he was busy with his own problems, he would always make time for her. Even if he was dead, she would do the same for him by never forgetting him. Simba wouldn't want her to waste away her life missing him. Even if he's not physically next to her, he's with her in her mind and heart. After all, a true friendship is seen through the heart, not the eyes. Simba was, and will always be, the one she calls when her life comes crashing down. Just like it did that day. Simba had affected Nala in the best ways. He taught her that not all things in life are forever, but to appreciate even the shortest of memories. Nala understood she could and would carry on, but there would always be a place in her heart for her wonderful prince.

_When life leaves you high and dry_  
_I'll be at your door tonight_  
_If you need help, if you need help._  
_I'll shut down the city lights,_  
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_  
_To make you well, to make you well._

_When enemies are at your door_  
_I'll carry you away from war_  
_If you need help, if you need help._  
_Your hope dangling by a string_  
_I'll share in your suffering_  
_To make you well, to make you well._

_Give me reasons to believe_  
_That you would do the same for me._

_And I would do it for you, for you._  
_Baby, I'm not moving on_  
_I love you long after you're gone._  
_For you, for you._  
_You would never sleep alone._  
_I love you long after you're gone_  
_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

_When you fall like a statue_  
_I'm will be there to catch you_  
_Put you on your feet, you on your feet._  
_And if your well is empty_  
_Not a thing will prevent me._  
_Tell me what you need, what do you need?_

_I surrender honestly._  
_You've always done the same for me._

_So I would do it for you, for you._  
_Baby, I'm not moving on,_  
_I love you long after you're gone._  
_For you, for you._  
_You would never sleep alone._  
_I love you long after you're gone_  
_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

_You're my back bone._  
_You're my cornerstone._  
_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._  
_You're my head start._  
_You're my rugged heart._  
_You're the pulse that I've always needed._  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum my heart never stops beating..._

_For you, for you._  
_Baby, I'm not moving on._  
_I love you long after you're gone._  
_For you, for you._  
_You would never sleep alone._  
_I love you long after you're gone._  
_For you, for you._  
_Baby, I'm not moving on,_  
_I love you long after you're gone._  
_For you, for you._  
_You would never sleep alone._  
_I love you long, long after you're gone._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you._

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._  
_I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone._

**"True friendship is seen through the heart, not through the eyes."**

** -Unknown **

* * *

So yeah. Lol, I was listening to that song on the radio and I just fell in love with it! Plus, I don't know, I thought it fit Simba and Nala really well.

Maybe you agree, maybe you don't?

Well, lol thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please **review** and tell me what you thought!


End file.
